Weltschmerz
by Fanlady
Summary: Kadang Halilintar bertanya-tanya, apa yang sudah ia perbuat sampai matahari begitu membencinya?/ AU. Elemental!Siblings


Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Warning : AU, Elemental!Siblings, probably some typos, death chara (I've warned you)

.

.

.

* * *

"Kak Hali~" Taufan melongokkan kepalanya di pintu dapur, mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan sang kakak sulung. Ia melihat kakaknya itu tengah menuangkan segelas jus jeruk di depan kulkas. "Kak, aku mau ke rumah Gopal sebentar ya. Dia bilang punya kaset video game baru yang mau ditunjukkannya padaku," kata Taufan.

"Hm, oke," balas Halilintar singkat, kemudian meneguk jusnya.

"Kak Hali jangan pergi ke luar, lho. Nanti aku dimarahi ibu karena tidak becus mengawasi kakak," pesan Taufan.

Halilintar memutar bola matanya. "Aku bukan anak kecil, Taufan. Lagipula yang harus diawasi itu justru kau, bukan aku," ketusnya.

Taufan nyengir. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku perginya nggak lama, kok. Jadi jangan kangen sama aku ya~"

"Najis."

Taufan tertawa pendek dan melambai riang sebelum berlari pergi. Halilintar mendengar suara pintu depan tertutup, disusul suara motor Taufan beberapa menit kemudian. Ia berjalan ke arah ruang depan dan mengawasi adik kembarnya menghilang bersama motornya dari balik jendela yang tertutup tirai tipis gelap.

Setiap jendela di rumah ini memiliki tirai serupa, sehingga membuat keadaan sedikit gelap walau di siang hari. Tirai itu digunakan untuk menghalau cahaya matahari agar tidak masuk ke dalam. Penyebabnya tentu saja si kembar sulung Boboiboy.

Halilintar di-diagnosis mengidap penyakit XP ( _Xeroderma Pigmentosum_ ) saat umurnya tiga tahun. Itu artinya kulitnya sangat sensitif terhadap sinar _ultra violet_ , terutama yang dihasilkan oleh cahaya matahari langsung. Sedikit saja ia terpapar, kulitnya bisa menimbulkan reaksi alergi parah dengan memunculkan ruam-ruam kemerahan. Dan dalam kasus paling parah bahkan bisa menyebabkan kematian.

Halilintar berdiri di dekat jendela, menatap keluar melalui kaca yang terlapisi tirai. Ia memandang iri beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di depan rumahnya. Tak pernah sekali pun ia tidak merasa iri dengan kehidupan orang-orang normal lain di luar sana. Mereka bisa bergerak bebas di bawah sinar matahari tanpa harus takut akan mati jika terlalu lama terpapar cahayanya. Sedangkan Halilintar, ia hanya bisa terkurung di dalam rumah, tak bisa sedikit pun merasakan bagaimana hangatnya sinar matahari itu.

Terakhir kali ia mencoba keluar di tengah terik matahari adalah saat umurnya masih sepuluh tahun. Ia terlalu iri melihat kedua adik kembarnya bisa bermain bebas di halaman. Maka Halilintar kecil memutuskan untuk mengabaikan peringatan sang ibu dan ikut bermain bersama mereka. Akhirnya sudah bisa ditebak. Halilintar harus menghabiskan waktu seminggu penuh terbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit dengan tubuh penuh bercak merah dan nyaris tak bis abernapas tanpa bantuan alat pernapasan.

Sejak itu Halilintar merasa jera untuk mencoba keluar. Tapi bukan berarti ia tak pernah memendam hasrat ingin mencoba melangkahkan kaki sekali lagi di bawah cahaya matahari. Beberapa kali Halilintar hampir tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berlari ke luar, tapi ia berhasil mempertahankan kewarasannya dan memilih untuk tetap berdiam diri dalam lindungan rumahnya.

Kadang Halilintar bertanya-tanya, apa yang sudah ia perbuat sampai matahari begitu membencinya? Kenapa harus ia yang menderita penyakit seperti ini? Apa seumur hidup ia tak akan pernah bisa menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari seperti orang normal lainnya?

Suara dering telepon menyentakkan Halilintar dari lamunannya. Ia segera meraih gagang telepon yang terletak tak jauh darinya.

"Halo, dengan Halilintar di sini," ucapnya datar.

" _Oh, kak Halilintar? Ini aku, Gempa,"_ balas suara di seberang.

"Gempa? Ada apa?"

" _Aku kena jambret, kak. Tasku dijambret orang saat aku baru saja keluar dari toko buku langgananku,"_ jelas Gempa.

"Apa? Kok bisa?" Halilintar bertanya kaget.

" _Yah, mungkin aku kurang hati-hati. Semua barang-barangku ada di dalam tas itu, termasuk ponsel dan dompet. Aku terpaksa meminjam telepon di toko buku untuk menghubungi telepon rumah, karena cuma itu yang nomornya kuingat. Kak Taufan ada di rumah?"_

"Tidak. Dia baru saja pergi ke rumah Gopal."

Gempa mendesah pasrah. _"Ah, padahal aku mau minta kak Taufan jemput. Aku sudah tidak punya uang untuk ongkos pulang ..."_

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi Taufan untuk menjemputmu."

" _Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Makasih kak Halilintar."_

"Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Halilintar khawatir.

" _Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Kak Halilintar tak perlu cemas."_

"Baguslah. Aku akan segera menelepon Taufan."

" _Oke. Bilang sama kak Taufan aku akan menunggu di toko buku yang biasa."_

"Oke."

" _Kak Halilintar hati-hati di rumah. Jangan main ke luar, lho."_

Halilintar lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya bosan. Kenapa kedua adiknya memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, sih? Sebenarnya siapa di sini yang jadi kakak?

"Iya, iya. Aku tidak akan keluar," balas Halilintar malas.

" _Sampai nanti kalau begitu."_

"Hm."

Gempa memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Halilintar kemudian menggunakan telepon untuk menghubungi Taufan. Adik pertamanya itu tidak menjawab, maka Halilintar mencoba sekali lagi. Sampai ia mendengar suara dering ponsel dari lantai atas. Halilintar beranjak untuk memeriksa dan melihat ponsel Taufan tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Dasar. Ternyata dia tidak bawa HP," gumam Halilintar sambil menggelengkan kepala. Halilintar tidak tahu kapan Taufan akan pulang. Kalau begini kasihan Gempa menunggu terlalu lama di sana.

Sebuah ide gila terbersit di benak Halilintar. Ia juga punya motor, terparkir di garasi rumahnya. Biasanya Halilintar hanya menggunakannya di malam hari untuk berjalan-jalan mengusir rasa bosan, karena hanya pada saat itulah ia bisa bebas berada di luar. Tapi sekarang ia juga bisa menggunakannya untuk menjemput Gempa.

Halilintar menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Ia tahu di mana toko buku langganan Gempa berada. Tempatnya kira-kira berjarak dua puluh menit dari sini. Tapi masalahnya di luar matahari sedang bersinar terik. Ia tak akan bisa pergi menjemput Gempa dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini.

Sebenarnya Halilintar memiliki baju pelindung yang dibuat khusus untuknya agar ia terlindung dari cahaya matahari saat ingin pergi ke luar. Tapi saat ini baju itu sedang diperbaiki karena Taufan tak sengaja merusaknya beberapa waktu lalu. Lagipula Halilintar juga membenci baju itu, karena membuatnya terlihat seperti alien. Dan orang-orang akan memandangnya aneh jika ia menggunakannya untuk berjalan-jalan di siang hari.

Cukup lama Halilintar berdiri diam dan berpikir keras, sampai ia akhirnya membuat keputusan. Ia akan pergi menjemput Gempa. Halilintar bisa memakai pakaian tebal dan juga jaket untuk melindunginya dari matahari. Mungkin kulitnya akan penuh ruam lagi, tapi semoga saja tidak sampai harus dibwa ke rumah sakit. Halilintar benci tempat itu.

Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, Halilintar bergegas masuk ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Ia memakai kaus lengan panjang berbahan tebal kemudian melapisinya dengan _sweater_ yang lebih tebal. Barulah selanjutnya Halilintar memakai jaket hitamnya.

Baru beberapa menit ia memakai pakaian-pakaian ini, dan Halilintar sudah merasa gerah setengah mati. Padahal ia sudah menyetel pendingin ruangan dengan suhu paling rendah. Kalau begini, Halilintar mungkin akan lebih dulu mati karena _heat stroke*_ sebelum sinar matahari di luar bisa membunuhnya.

Halilintar kemudian mengobrak-barik lemari pakaiannya dan menemukan sepasang sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam. Ia memasangnya di tangan lalu berdiri di depanm cermin untuk melihat penampilannya. Halilintar merasa ia jadi terlihat seperti seorang mafia. Kalau saja ia punya sepucuk pistol, mungkin ia bisa sekalian melakukan _cosplay_.

Desahan kasar lolos dari kedua bibir Halilintar. Ia membuka kembali jaket dan sarung tangannya kemudian melemparkannya dengan kesal ke dalam lemari.

Apa yang dipikirkannya? Tak ada gunanya ia bersusah payah memakai pakain konyol ini. Semua ini tak akan bisa melindunginya cukup lama dari paparan sinar matahari di luar. Tanpa baju pelindungnya, Halilintar tahu ia tak akan bisa bertahan lama di bawah terik cuaca siang hari. Jadi untuk apa repot-repot?

Lagipula Halilintar menyadari ia nanti hanya akan menyusahkan keluarganya lagi jika tetap bersikeras untuk pergi. Sudah cukup ia merepotkan mereka selama ini, terutama kedua orang tuanya, dengan semua biaya yang harus dikeluarkan untuk merawatnya. Membeli tirai khusus anti-matahari untuk seluruh rumah, membuatkan baju pelindung khusus yang pasti memakan biaya yang cukup mahal, belum lagi biaya berobat dan juga _check-up_ rutin yang harus dilakukannya setiap bulan. Ayah dan ibunya bahkan jarang berada di rumah karena harus lembur bekerja untuk menutupi semua biaya itu.

Tapi Halilintar masih mengkhawatirkan Gempa. Pasti adiknya itu sekarang sedang menunggu sang kakak —Taufan, pastinya, karena Halilintar kakak yang tidak berguna— datang menjemputnya. Apalagi ponsel Gempa juga dicuri, jadi Halilintar tak bisa menghubunginya.

Akhirnya Halilintar menentukan pilihannya. Persetan dengan matahari sialan itu, ia tetap akan pergi menjemput Gempa. Kalau matahari memang begitu membencinya, maka kebencian Halilintar sesungguhnya jauh lebih besar. Ia ingin mencoba menantang sang pusat tata surya itu dan melihat siapa yang akan menang nantinya.

Halilintar mengambil botol lotion _anti-sunscreen_ -nya dan mengoleskannya banyak-banyak di lengan, kaki, dan juga wajahnya. Ia kembali memakai jaket dan sarung tangannya, kemudian melangkah pergi tanpa berpikir panjang lagi.

.

.

.

Sepeda motor yang dikendarai Taufan berbelok mulus memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Ia kemudian memarkirkannya di depan pintu garasi yang tertutup dan dengan riang berjalan masuk ke rumah.

"Assalamualaikum, kak Hali! Aku pulang~!" seru Taufan lantang. Ia melepaskan sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak di samping pintu. "Aku bawain es krim, nih. Kak Hali mau?"

Tak ada sahutan dari sang kakak sulung. Taufan mengernyitkan dahi dan mulai berkeliling rumah mencari Halilintar. Ia mengecek ruang keluarga, dapur, kamar mandi, kamar sang kakak, bahkan kamarnya sendiri dan juga kamar Gempa. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Halilintar di mana pun.

Senyum Taufan lenyap, digantikan dengan ekspresi wajah horor. "Jangan-jangan kak Hali..."

Ia bergegas merogoh saku untuk mencari ponsel, kemudian teringat ia meninggalkannya di kamar. Taufan berlari ke kamar untuk mengambil _handphone_ nya. Kantong plastik berisi es krim ditinggalkannya begitu saja di meja belajar Halilintar.

Taufan melihat dua panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor telepon rumahnya. Pasti Halilintar yang menghubunginya tadi. Apa yang terjadi?

Dengan panik Taufan mencoba menghubungi ponsel Halilintar, tapi tak ada jawaban. Ia terus mengulanginya hingga beberapa kali, tapi kakak kembarnya itu tetap tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Sial, sial, sial!" Taufan mengumpat keras. Ia kemudian mencoba menghubungi Gempa, tapi nomor sang adik tak aktif.

Taufan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia kemudian berlari keluar dan dengan kasar menyentak pintu garasi hingga terbuka. Benar saja, motor Halilintar tak ada di sana. Sang kakak benar-benar pergi —entah ke mana— untuk menjemput maut. Apa yang dipikirkan Halilintar hingga ia nekat berjalan-jalan di tengah hari buta seperti ini?

Halilintar depresi, Taufan tahu itu. Ia pasti juga akan merasa sangat frustasi jika harus terkurung setiap hari di rumah. Hanya bisa pergi ke luar di malam hari saat semua orang telah terlelap. Tak bisa merasakan hidup normal layaknya orang biasa. Taufan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya hidup seperti sang kakak.

Namun tak pernah terbersit dalam pikiran Taufan bahwa Halilintar memiliki niat untuk bunuh diri. Pergi di siang hari saat matahari tengah bersinar terik padahal ia tahu kulitnya super sensitif dengan paparan sinar UV, apalagi namanya kalau bukan bunuh diri?

Taufan melompat kembali ke atas motornya. Ia bahkan tak bersusah payah menutup kembali pintu garasi, atau bahkan mengunci rumahnya. Lagipula Halilintar juga pergi tanpa mengunci rumah, kan? Sekarang prioritas utama Taufan adalah untuk menemukan sang kakak dan menyeretnya pulang sebelum sesuatu yang gawat terjadi padanya.

"Oh, kak Hali ... Kuharap kau tidak benar-benar melakukan hal bodoh," desah Taufan putus asa. Ia lalu menyalakan motornya dan segera tancap gas untuk mencari Halilintar.

.

.

.

'Anak bulan', 'anak bintang', 'dia-yang-berjalan-dalam-gelap', ' _ghost rider'_ , dan juga ' _batman_ ', adalah beberapa julukan yang diberikan kedua adik kembarnya untuk Halilintar. Mereka menganggap julukan-julukan itu keren, dan semuanya tentu saja mengacu pada keadaannya yang hanya bisa beraktifitas di malam hari, seperti makhluk _nocturnal._

Saat umur mereka baru menginjak usia tujuh tahun, Taufan dengan antusias memberi tahu sang kakak bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah seorang _superhero._ Halilintar pastilah digigit oleh kelelawar mutan atau semacamnya saat ia masih bayi dan itu membuatnya menjadi sensitif terhadap cahaya matahari dan hanya bisa bergerak di malam hari. Halilintar tentu saja sangat bersemangat mendengar itu. Ia juga meyakini hal yang sama, bahwa dirinya pasti memiliki kekuatan super di balik keanehannya ini. Tapi seiring umurnya yang bertambah, Halilintar menyadari bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah khayalan konyol. Ia tidak punya kekuatan ajaib, ia bukan seorang _superhero_. Halilintar hanya seorang anak aneh yang mengalami kelainan pada DNA-nya.

Halilintar kembali memikirkan semua itu saat ia kini tengah terjebak di tengah-tengah kemacetan kota. Siapa sangka kota yang dilihatnya selalu lengang seolah tak berpenghuni saat larut malam ternyata bisa semacet ini di siang hari? Halilintar harusnya sudah tiba di tempat Gempa sepuluh menit yang lalu kalau saja ia tidak terjebak macet. Tapi jalanan kota yang padat membuatnya harus bertahan lebih lama di tengah terik matahari yang terasa menyengat.

Mata Halilintar yang juga sensitif terhadap cahaya matahari sudah berair sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Ia nyaris tak bisa melihat jalanan di depannya. Beruntung sekali ia belum menabrak apa pun sampai saat ini, tapi mungkin keberuntungannya itu tak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi, karena Halilintar bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai mengalami efek dari penyakitnya.

Halilintar menggertakkan gigi kuat-kuat menahan perih di sekujur tubuh yang nyaris membuatnya menjerit. Harusnya ia tahu, pakaian seperti ini tak akan menghalangi sinar matahari untuk menghancurkan setiap lapisan kulitnya dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan. Tangan dan kaki Halilintar mulai gemetar. Ia yakin tak lama lagi ia akan terjatuh dari sepeda motornya dan terpelanting di jalan.

Akhirnya Halilintar melihat toko buku yang dicarinya. Tak terlalu jauh lagi, hanya beberapa puluh meter lagi. Ia tak bisa melihat Gempa karena banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang di sana, atau mungkin matanya memang sudah semakin memburam. Halilintar mencoba bertahan —entah untuk apa. Niat awalnya ingin menjemput Gempa, tapi dengan kondisi seperti ini bagaimana ia bisa membonceng Gempa pulang?

Dengan pandangan yang semakin mengabur, Halilintar tak bisa lagi melihat jalanan di depannya. Sepeda motornya melaju tak terkendali sebelum akhirnya menabrak trotoar dan terbanting di jalan. Halilintar terhempas jatuh dan terbaring menelengtang di atas aspal yang terasa seperti panggangan.

Tubuhnya mati rasa dan seluruh indranya nyaris tak berfungsi. Halilintar tak bisa mendengar, melihat, atau merasakan apa pun. Ia hanya berbaring tak bergerak di sana, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa dirinya sudah mati.

Seseorang melepaskan helm yang menutupi kepala Halilintar hingga ia bisa merasakan sedikit angin hangat yang menyapu wajahnya yang perlahan terbakar cahaya matahari. Halilintar mencoba menarik napas dalam, tapi paru-parunya seolah menjerit memprotes.

"Dia masih hidup!" Seseorang berseru.

 _Oh, benarkah?_ batin Halilintar. _Jadi aku belum mati?_

"Cepat panggilkan ambulan!"

 _Tidak, jangan ambulan. Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit._

"Hei, nak, kau bisa mendengarku?"

 _Ya, aku mendengarmu. Tapi kenapa suaramu terdengar sangat jauh?_

"Ada apa dengan wajahnya?" Halilintar mendengar beberapa orang bertanya kaget.

 _Oh, bagus. Pasti kulitku sekarang sudah penuh bercak-bercak merah. Dan tentu saja yang melihatnya akan merasa ngeri sekaligus jijik._

"Kak Halilintar!"

 _Suara itu ..._

Halilintar mencoba membuka matanya. Ia hampir tak bisa melakukannya karena cahaya yang terlalu silau. Tapi ia akhirnya samar-samar ia bisa melihat wajah Gempa yang tengah merunduk di atasnya.

"Kak Halilintar, apa yang kakak lakukan di sini?" tanyanya histeris.

Mulut Halilintar terasa segersang gurun sahara, tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk bicara.

"Aku ... datang ... untuk ... menjemputmu ..." ujarnya tersengal.

"Kak Halilintar bodoh! Kakak kan tau kakak tidak boleh keluar di siang hari!" jarit Gempa.

 _Aku tidak bodoh, Gempa. Aku tau aku seharusnya tidak boleh keluar, tapi aku mengkhawatirkanmu._

Halilintar ingin menjawab seperti itu, tapi tak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Namun, benarkah Halilintar melakukan semua ini karena ia mengkhawatirkan Gempa? Ya, ia memang khawatir saat mendengar adiknya itu kena jambret. Tapi Gempa sudah bilang ia tidak apa-apa. Ia baik-baik saja, tidak terluka. Nyawanya juga tidak berada dalam bahaya. Gempa hanya menelepon untuk meminta dijemput karena tidak punya ongkos pulang. Halilintar bisa saja menunggu Taufan pulang kemudian menyuruhnya menjemput Gempa, toh adik pertamanya itu bilang ia pergi tak akan lama. Tapi Halilintar justru memilih untuk melakukannya sendiri, padahal ia tahu resikonya sangat berbahaya.

Mungkin alasan sebenarnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi adalah karena Halilintar merasa bosan. Ia lelah dan muak harus terus menghindar dan bersembunyi dari matahari. Sekali saja ia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup seperti orang normal lainnya. Halilintar mencoba menantang sang matahari, dan kini ia menerima ganjarannya.

"Seseorang, tolong panggilkan ambulan!" Halilintar samar-samar mendengar seruan panik Gempa.

 _Tidak, Gempa, jangan ... kau tau aku paling benci rumah sakit ..._ Halilintar memprotes. Namun sayang, protesnya tak bisa didengar si adik bungsu.

"Ambulannya sedang dalam perjalanan," seseorang menjawab.

Gempa mengucapkan terima kasih samar. Halilintar mendengarnya mengucapkan sesuatu lagi pada orang-orang, tapi ia tak bisa menangkap kata-kata apa yang diucapkan adik kembarnya itu.

Halilintar merasa tubuhnya melayang. Beberapa orang membopongnya dan membawanya masuk ke tempat yang lebih teduh di bawah naungan teras sebuah toko. Pastilah Gempa yang meminta mereka untuk melakukannya.

"Bertahanlah, kak Halilintar. Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, oke?" Gempa menunduk menatap Halilintar dan menggumamkan kata-kata yang menenangkan. Halilintar mendengar suara isakan, dan ia tahu Gempa sedang menangis. Tapi suaranya terasa semakin jauh saat Halilintar merasa kesadarannya perlahan menipis.

Ia memandang melalui wajah sang adik dan orang-orang yang mengerumuninya. Di atasnya, langit biru tanpa awan terbentang luas sejauh matanya bisa memandang. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya Halilintar bisa melihatnya secara langsung seperti ini, dan ia sangat menyukainya. Pemandangan yang tak bisa dinikmatinya secara langsung setiap hari.

Matanya mencari-cari di hamparan langit biru, hingga akhirnya ia menemukannya. Bertengger gagah di singgasananya, tampaklah sang raja langit dengan sinar keemasannya yang mampu menerangi seluruh dunia. Halilintar selalu berpikir bahwa ia membenci matahari. Tapi sebenarnya di dalam lubuk hatinya ia tahu bahwa dirinya justru merindukannya. Ia ingin sekali bisa merasakan kehangatan sinar itu setiap hari seperti orang lain. Apa permintaannya terlalu berlebihan?

Suara sirine ambulan yang meraung-raung memasuki pendengaran Halilintar. Sekali lagi Halilintar merasa tubuhnya melayang saat ia dibawa masuk ke dalam ambulan yang kemudian melaju cepat menuju rumah sakit. Halilintar bisa merasakan kehadiran Gempa tak jauh darinya. Samar-samar ia masih bisa mendengar suara tangisan Gempa, dan Halilintar menyesal karena membuat adiknya khawatir. Lagi-lagi ia bertindak ceroboh dan membuat seluruh keluarganya kerepotan. Pasti ayah dan ibunya akan panik setengah mati jika mendengar kondisinya yang seperti ini.

 _Maafkan aku, gempa ... Maafkan aku, ayah, ibu, Taufan ... Aku menyanyangi kalian ... Terima kasih atas segalanya ..._

Halilintar menggumamkan kalimat itu dalam hatinya, berharap entah bagaimana kata-katanya bisa tersampaikan pada keluarganya.

Perlahan ia merasakan napasnya melambat dan matanya semakin berat. Halilintar ingin sekali tidur, tapi ia menocba bertahan sedikit lagi. Namun dorongan itu memaksanya untuk menyerah, hingga Halilintar akhirnya memejamkan kedua mata ... untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

Gempa duduk bersandar di kursi ruang tunggu dengan wajah terbenam di kedua telapak tangannya. Dalam hati ia tak henti-hentinya berdoa untuk keselamatan sang kakak sulung yang kini tengah ditangani dokter di Ruang Gawat Darurat. Berulang kali ia menyalahkan diri atas apa yang terjadi pada Halilintar. Seandainya ia tak begitu ceroboh membiarkan tasnya dicuri, pasti Halilintar tak akan bernasib seperti ini.

"Gempa!"

Gempa mendongakkan kepala dan melihat Taufan berlari ke arahnya dengan ekspresi panik. Ia berhenti di depan Gempa dan membungkuk kehabisan napas.

"Apa ... yang ... terjadi ... pada ... kak Hali?" tanya Taufan ngos-ngosan. Ia kemudian menarik napas dalam dan melanjutkan. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kak Hali sampai nekat pergi ke luar?"

"Ini semua salahku ..." ucap Gempa dengan suara bergetar. "Kak Halilintar khawatir padaku, makanya ia memutuskan untuk pergi menjemputku?"

"Memangnya ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu? Kau terluka?" tanya Taufan bertubi-tubi.

Gempa menggeleng. "Aku dijambret. Semua barang-barangku, ponsel, dompet, dibawa kabur oleh penjahat. Aku menelepon ke ruamh minta kak Taufan menjemputku karena aku tidak punya ongkos pulang. Kak Halilintar bilang kakak tidak di rumah, jadi ia akan menelepon kakak untuk menjemputku. Tapi kenapa malah kak Halilintar yang pergi sendiri ..." Suara Gempa sarat penyesalan. Harusnya ia tadi tidak menelepon ke rumah. Harusnya ia pulang berjalan kaki saja, toh ia tak akan mati walau harus berjalan pulang. Berbeda dengan Halilintar yang memiliki kondisi khusus.

Gempa tercekat saat mengingat keadaan kakak sulungnya tadi. Kulitnya nyaris melepuh, bibirnya kering dan pecah-pecah, dan matanya memerah. Terakhir kalinya sang kakak mencoba keluar, Gempa ingat Halilintar nyaris tak bisa diselamatkan. Padahal saat itu Halilintar hanya berada di luar tak lebih dari lima menit, dan ia sudah nyaris sekarat. Gempa tak yakin apa Halilintar akan bisa selamat kali ini dengan kondisinya yang separah itu.

"Ini ... ini juga salahku ..." Taufan bergumam lirih. "Kak Halilintar sudah menghubungiku, tapi aku lupa membawa ponsel. Karena itu kak Halilintar memutuskan untuk pergi menjemputmu sendiri. Aku benar-benar bodoh ..."

Taufan menghenyakkan dirinya di kursi. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan kedua bahunya bergetar.

Gempa ingin menghibur Taufan, tapi tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Karena ia sendiri juga merasa sangat menyesal. Karena kebodohan mereka berdua, Halilintar kini mungkin sudah ...

Pintu ruang UGD akhirnya terbuka. Seorang dokter melangkah keluar dan Taufan serta gempa bergegas menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana ..."

Dokter itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Wajahnya menyiratkan permintaan maaf dan juga rasa prihatin.

"Dia terlalu lama terpapar sinar matahari. Efeknya sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuh, merusak sel-sel dan jaringan tubuhnya, sebelum akhirnya menghentikan funsi otak dan juga jantungnya. Kami benar-benar menyesal karena tidak bisa menyelamatkannya ..."

Gempa jatuh terpuruk dan menangis meratapi kepergian kakak sulungnya. Sementara Taufan berdiri mematung dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

Pergi ... Halilintar sudah pergi ... kakak tertua mereka kini sudah tiada ...

Dalam keputus-asaan mereka, Taufan dan Gempa sama-sama mengharapkan satu hal. Seandainya saja mereka bisa memutar kembali waktu dan mengubah segalanya ...

.

.

.

Finish

* * *

Note :

*Heat Stroke : Sengatan panas. Kondisi ini terjadi ketika badan kita gagal mengatur suhu tubuh dan suhu terus meningkat, bahkan mencapai 40°C atau lebih tinggi. (sumber : google search)

* * *

A/N :

Sebenarnya ini request-an. Tadinya mau bikin yang singkat aja terus di-post di fb. Tapi ternyata jadinya lumayan panjang jadi sekalian aja di publish di sini lel

Ada yang udah tau tentang penyakit XP ini? Penyakitnya beneran ada lho, walau langka banget. Katanya sih orang Jepang yang punya resiko lebih besar kena penyakit ini, mungkin karena kulit mereka terlalu putih, ya? /apa hubungannya/ /dikeplak

Ngomong-ngomong, ini penyakit turunan. Jadi nggak perlu khawatir bakal kena penyakit ini kalau di keluarga nggak ada riwayatnya X''D

Aku tau tentang penyakit ini dari film Song to The Sun (bahasa Jepangnya Taiyou no Uta). Ada yang pernah nonton juga? Dramanya juga ada sih, tapi aku lebih suka yang versi film karena pemainnya YUI /plak/

Yang belum nonton coba nonton deh, keren kok filmnya~ /jangan promosi

Maaf kalau ff ini membosankan karena terlalu banyak narasi. Aku sebenarnya dulu lemah di narasi dan lebih gampang bikin dialog, tapi nggak tau kenapa sekarang malah kebalik orz

Ah, maaf jadi kebanyakn curhat X''

Makasih yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca~ Ada yang mau berbaik hati ngasih review?


End file.
